


Restrained Restraint

by trixie_moon



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Komori Motoya, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Whumptober Day 1 - Restrained, mentioned sakusa kiyoomi, psychological as well as physical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Whumptober Day 1 - RestrainedKyouya knew this was bad. There was a reason he didn’t trust Kai. But Kai promised, didn’t he?
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Whumptober 2020





	Restrained Restraint

Kai laughed darkly, dragging a struggling Kyouya behind him. Kyouya couldn’t escape, he had his hands tied behind him. His sneakers squelched in the mud as the rain poured around them. “K-Kai, let go, _please_ ,” he pleaded, his face streaked with tears. “Please let go, y-you’re hurting me,”

Kai scoffed and threw his younger cousin down onto the concrete floor of the alley, getting Kyouya’s black-and-white Schweiden Adlers hoodie covered in mud. “Shut up,” he sneered. “Here’s what a good little punk like you should do. Shut up, sit down, and don’t move,”

He smiled widely, pulling a length of cord from his black backpack, ignoring Kyouya’s protesting pleas. “K-Kai, no, no, no. Pl-Please don’t,” Kyouya said again.

“I _said_ ‘Shut up’!” snarled Kai, baring his teeth. “You know exactly what’ll happen if you don’t listen, and didn’t you say you wanted that stupid snot to be unhurt?” 

“I-I did,” said Kyouya thickly. “Pl-Please don’t hurt Naoki…”

“And I won’t,” conceded Kai. He took a step back, letting his dark hair form a sort of halo around his face. “I won’t hurt _him_. After all, the little shit is annoying as fuck, but he hasn’t ruined my life,”

Kyouya shuddered. Kai always went on about this like he was some sort of villain in a cheesy soap opera that Oto-san would watch after games to decompress with. _I hope my hands aren’t numb by the end of this. Oto-san would have my head._ Kyouya started to drift off before Kai suddenly yanked him to his feet.

“Ow!” said Kyouya. The brunet boy winced as Kai pulled him further down the alley, kicking open an old door to a room that smelled strongly of beer. Kyouya gagged. 

Kai scoffed, puffing his bangs out of his eyes. “Tch. Don’t puke on me.”

_At least we’re out of this rain_ , Kyouya thought dryly. _But this might be worse._

* * *

And, to no one’s surprise, it was indeed worse. Kai was a twisted boy. He loved to hurt people, loved to make them scream and shout and let things out. But Kai never did this without a plan, that much Kyouya knew. He wasn’t one for mindless suffering the way that most of Kyouya’s other bullies were.

Kai felt helpless, like Kyouya was constantly replacing him at every turn. Kyouya hated himself for it, but he couldn’t find it in him to forgive Kai. Komori Kai was his cousin, his flesh and blood the way that his aunts and uncles and cousins in America were. They were family.

_So why can’t I forgive him?_

This strange restraint bothered Kyouya far more than his bindings did. He couldn’t understand why he could forgive all his other bullies.

_Kusumoto Aoi_ , the boy that had publicly called him “mop-head” during his first day of elementary school, leaving him with that cruel nickname to suffer with for the next six years. They were teammates on Itachiyama’s volleyball team now, and Kyouya would venture that they were good friends.

_Tanaka Maiko_ , Kyouya’s first friend in middle school, had turned on him and started to bully him relentlessly when she found out that he wouldn’t date her. She’d led a new set of girls, dubbed the “Tanakas” to make Kyouya’s life a living hell. But he still couldn’t hate them, they were just thirteen-year-olds in the throes of puberty. They were cool now.

_Komori Kai_ was a different beast entirely. He was the son of Komori Motoya, one of Kyouya’s Oto-san’s cousins. Kai was tall, confident, considered attractive by some (though Kyouya didn’t understand why), and he _hated_ Kyouya. That was something that Kyouya couldn’t understand.

(Kai had thick black hair that stuck up in all directions and hazel-brown eyes, but Motoya often teased his son and said that he was ‘Kuroo-kun with worse eyebrows’. Kai hated that statement.)

Kyouya let a quiet snicker escape him. From what he knew of Kodzuken’s husband, Kyouya liked the other man much better. 

He hated Kai. He knew that. 

But the cords tying him to the roof of the cramped closet that still smelled so very strongly of beer and sweat and old men, they weren’t what was restraining Kyouya. It was his mind. 

Everything went black. 


End file.
